


My Anaconda Don't

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker is a dancer at a nightclub and pole dances for Wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Anaconda Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): “Tuckington prompt idea?! Tucker is a dancer at a night club, and wash comes with north and york, and tucker pole dances for wash to nicki minaj’s anaconda. or actually any song from this playlist: [ Bow Chika Bow Wow ](http://8tracks.com/theshipqueen/bow-chicka-bow-wow). If you're interested in seeing what the pole moves look like, they can be looked up at Pole Dance Dictionary.

Thursday nights at the club were usually pretty slow. Most of the people who came in were office workers who were desperately trying to make it through to Friday. They didn’t tip too well and spent most of their time sitting up at the bar drowning their sorrows in cheap whiskey.

There were only a few dancers on tonight: Kai was currently on break and for once the owner, Donut, was doing a shift. Tucker liked it when Donut rostered himself on. If there was anyone totally dedicated to their job, it was him. He usually did more of the managerial work, like taking stock and organising rosters, but he was a well known and loved dancer in the club. The flamboyant blonde had quite the following amongst the men who visited. Kai was a bombshell of a brunette with killer curves and a big personality that matched. She too had her fair following of men who frequented the club and was the envy of every straight female who entered the premises. Tucker ultimately pleased the ladies, but he certainly wouldn’t turn away the attention of the guys either. He catered to almost any and all tastes and liked to think that was his draw as a performer.

Tucker had been chilling out by his pole. Although they weren’t supposed to be standing around doing nothing, he always made sure he looked alluring enough that, even if he was lounging around, people would pay attention. Tucker was laying on his back on the floor, his legs raised and resting against the pole. His dreadlocked hair was splayed out over the floor and he was simply laying there, listening to the music. Occasionally his arm would make a wave on the floor, or he’d bring a hand up to his neck and run it it slowly down his body.

The mirrors on the ceiling and the back wall made it easy to see when a paying customer entered the club and had taken a seat by the poles.

Movement caught his attention. Lazily, Tucker arched his back before opening his legs into a split to roll away from the pole and on to his stomach. He gave the three men who had entered the club a charming smile to welcome them over to his side of the stage.

He’d seen two of the three men in here fairly frequently. He didn’t know their names, but he did know which dancers they preferred. The tall blonde one that had a friendly smile liked it when Tex was on the dance floor. She wasn’t big on the sexy moves: she didn’t like twerking her ass or shimmying her boobs, but she made up for that with pure athleticism. The brunette with the scar across his eye seemed to have no real preference but Tucker knew he particularly liked watching their newest dancer, Delta. Tucker couldn’t blame him. Delta was both graceful and sexy as fuck and it wasn’t fair that he could look so innocent whilst doing the dirtiest things with the pole. The third member of the group, shorter than the other two and covered in a dusting of freckles had only been in the club a handful of times and seemed to go along with whatever the other two wanted to do.

“Good evening, boys,” Tucker smiled, toying with one of his dreadlocks.

The brunette nudged the freckled guy forward with a grin. “Say ‘Hi’, Wash.”

Under the lights it was hard to tell, but the way Wash glanced to the side was a definite sign of embarrassment.

“He’s been trying to work up the courage to watch you dance for weeks.”

“York!” he whispered furiously.

Tucker grinned. “He used to watch Delta from the bar because he was too chicken to watch from the seats by the poles.”

This time it was York’s turn to whisper furiously.

“So don’t let em give you too much trouble, Wash.”

Tucker moved slowly, pushing himself up from the floor to his knees, tossing his head back with a flick as he straightened. He could give the girls a run for their money when he came to head rolls and hair flicks. He’d practiced for hours because damn, his dreads looked impressive like that. He waited for the beat of the music, bringing one foot to the floor in time with the beat. On the next count, Tucker brought his other foot to the floor so he was in a crouch, his hands resting on his knees that were spread wide. With a cheeky grin he brought his knees together as he stood up, leading with his ass.

He strutted around the pole a few times: the previous song was ending so there was little point in starting right now.

“Enjoy the dance.”

Tucker was a versatile dancer and over the past few years performing, he’d learned how to read his audience pretty well. He knew when to ramp up the sexiness or tone it down, he knew which people would prefer floor work or those that would prefer more pole work. It was difficult with Wash though. He was cute and Tucker wanted to impress him. He’d obviously made some kind of impact before, so Tucker wanted to make this a little extra special so Wash might keep coming back.

He started off with some basic pole work: body rolls, hip swings, head rolls, each movement punctuated by the beat. He didn’t want to start off with a big bang. Tucker wanted Wash mesmerised by the curve of his back, the sway of his hips and perhaps the look of his ass. He’d been taught how to shake it by Kai and Donut, the best twerkers in town. Tucker threw in a few spins and an invert or two to test the waters. Wash seemed to be enjoying himself whether Tucker was shaking his ass, tossing his hair or sitting up on the pole in a Teddy straddle or hanging out in an Iron X. To finish things off, he decided to do a tumbling combination simply because it looked impressive as all hell.

The four minute song ended far too soon, and as much as Tucker would have loved to continue showing off the tricks he knew, there were only so many you could do before needing to take a break. Even floor work, which wasn’t quite as intense as tricks, took its toll. He breathed as he lazily stepped around the pole, sometimes making slow figure eight’s as he swayed his hips or hooking a leg on the pole and slowly running his hand up from ankle to thigh.

Wash was smiling as he sat back in his seat looking far more relaxed than he had when he’d first entered the bar. Tucker did a Boomerang spin to a Firefly to the floor then slowly crawled his way to the edge of the stage.

“Mind if I join you on my break?” Tucker asked.

The question seemed to catch Wash off guard, but he recovered quickly enough.  
“Only if you tell me how you did that drop thing without killing yourself.”

Tucker grinned as he sat back on his feet and ran his hands up his legs, over his chest and up to his hair.

“If you keep coming back, you can see how I do it without killing myself.”

“In that case, you’ll need to tell me what nights you work.”

Tucker sat up on his knees and did a few body rolls to the music.

“On my break,” he said as he stood seductively. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Wash leaned forward, took a sip of his drink and sat back in his chair with a smile.

“I don’t plan to.”


End file.
